YuGiOh! R: Summon the Dark Ruler!
by Sanokal
Summary: A little break from Yu-Gi-Oh! R: The untold story of the anime. When a gang known as the Store Breakers comes to the Kame Game, it's up to Yugi to protect the game store - and the Egyptian God cards from these thieves. Please review, this is basically an assessment for me.


**Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Summon the Dark Ruler!**

**Gooooood morning fanfiction! Hey, this is not a test; this is Yu-Gi-Oh! Time to play card games from KaibaCorp to Industrial Illusions! Is that just me or is this a really bad Robin Williams imitation? **

**So, we have a little side story here. Look, it's just because it's in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R: Volume 3. Not much happens here – just a wee bit of character development for Yugi's confidence. However, for me, the gang that appears here might show up later, in the Orichalcos R sequel I might do.**

**Note: Creative credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi for the original concept and Akira Ito for the story and art. **

**Oh, and Gorz is in this.**

_Summon the Dark Ruler!_

"Waaaaagh!" yelled Joey Wheeler as his life points hit zero. He groaned, putting his hands on his head. "I lost again," he muttered. "I can't believe it. I can't even beat that Toy deck that doesn't have the Egyptian God cards."

"Cheer up, Joey," said Yugi Muto. "You've got your Red-Eyes Black Dragon back, and you're getting better. I really thought I might lose that last duel."

Joey sighed. "Yeah, but, you know having you wipe the floor with me like that makes me nervous. Do you really think I'll do okay at the duelist level certification tournament?"

"Well hey, we've still got some time before it starts, so let's keep playing! One more duel!"

Kids filed into the Kame Game Store, followed by three teenagers in blue and white robes, a dark-haired one, and immense blond one, and a hooded fellow leading them.

Inside the store, three cards were enclosed in glass.

One depicted a blue-skinned giant, with large wings and a large crest surrounding its small head, armoured in spikes. It had 4000 attack and defence points, and detailed an ancient lore on how to unleash its hidden powers.

The second, above the other two, depicted a red scaled, serpentine dragon, with double mouths and short legs. It had X000 attack and defence points – the X standing for the number of cards in its controllers hand, as well as the power to cut the points of a summoned monster by 2000.

The last card depicted a golden bird-like dragon, with massive wings, and a ring connecting its shoulders. The bottom had no text at all, but if one looked closely, they could see the question marks where its stats would be, and the faint outline of hieratic text.

"Awesome!" cried a dark haired boy. "So these are the Egyptian God cards!"'

"Too cool!" added another boy in a baseball cap.

"They say they got them in the Battle City tournament!" said a few boys behind them.

"Hoo ho ho ho ho!" laughed Solomon Muto. "Alrighty! Let the Kame Game shop duelist level certification tournament begin!" The kids all cheered, and Joey grinned. "Oh yeah! I'm gonna reach five stars, same as Yugi! Count on it!"

Yugi, standing beside his friend Ryo Bakura, smiled at Joey. _You're really getting into this huh, Joey_ he thought. _I can't play in the tournament, but I'm rooting for you!_

"We'll certify your duelist levels using these duel tables that the Kaiba Corporation have loaned us," explained Solomon. 'As you duel, your records and strategies will be updated and sent to the Kaiba Corporation, where the computer will determine your duelist levels. But that's not all! The top player in this tournament gets to duel against Yugi here, and he can't use his Egyptian God cards!"

"Dwah?" yelped Yugi. Bakura swallowed, he'd been wondering how he'd take the news.

"Now let the games begin!" called Solomon, even as Yugi spluttered.

"Wow!" called a white haired kid. "A duel against Yugi, this is awesome!"

"Moron!" said another kid. "_I'm_ the one who's gonna duel him!"

"Just time out, okay?" yelped Yugi, backpedalling for the door.

As the kids protested, the three teenagers gazed upon the three Egyptian God cards. The hooded one laughed. "Imagine running into the Egyptian God cards here," he said. "This store must be ours!"

"Dumb Grandpa," muttered Yugi as Bakura came out, smothering his laughter. "I can't believe that he was trying to make me into a poster boy for the store like that!"

Bakura sighed. "I agree, I don't think that the Pharaoh would go for that. Does he even like having the cards displayed in the store?" he asked.

Yugi didn't answer. "Hey, what are those kids doing?" he asked, watching a group of four kids looking through the window in frustration.

"Go, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" called Joey, and the black saurian dragon blasted an Inferno Fire Blast at the white-haired kid.

"Man, I lost," protested the kid.

"Hey, not too shabby!" said Joey as he reshuffled.

"Brother," said the hooded teen to the big one. "That's the top ranked duelist in this store – he'll do. This deck will be able to take care of him," he said, handing a deck to the big teen.

"Duel me next, okay?" asked the big teen, sitting down at the table. "I'm Vince."

"You betcha!" replied Joey. "It's time to duel!"

"Hey, guys!" called Bakura to the kids. "We're from the game store. The tournament just started, but if you hurry, then you'll be able to-"

"You've got to stop this tournament!" cried a bespectacled dark-haired kid. "If you don't, your store will get shut down!" he cried.

"What?" asked Yugi in surprise.

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Bakura.

"We're from the next town over, we're all aspiring duelists," said the kid. "They had a small tournament at the store where we all hung out, and then _those three_ showed up." He sighed, pointing at the blue-white robed teenagers. "They were awesome duelists, and none of use stood a chance. But I'm not telling you to cancel the tournament just because we lost to them!" he protested. "They took our rare cards from use and forced the store to pay them 'protection money'! They're called the "Store Breakers." They took control of all our town's card shops. They ruined all the game stores in town! All the duelists left or stopped playing! The place where we used to duel went out of business, and it's all their fault!"

"And you don't want it to happen to anyone else," said Bakura, understanding.

Vince laughed at Joey, Mask of Restrict and Vanity's Fiend on the field. Joey cursed. _There's something weird going on here _he thought. _His deck is absolute poison for my deck, it's almost like he designed it to beat me._

Vince laughed. "Hey! Aren't there any other decent duelists around here? Or am I the best one in this shop already?"

There was a massive bang as Yami Yugi pushed the door open.

The hooded teen smiled. _So he's finally showed up. The owner of the Egyptian God Cards. The living legend! Yugi Muto, the King of Games!_

"You're the Store Breakers, aren't you?" yelled Yami Yugi.

"Huh? The what?" said Vince. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"And if we were?" asked the hooded teen.

"Slime like you who live by leeching off game stores must be punished!" roared Yugi.

"Hold up, Yugi," said Joey as Bakura came in with the kids. "These guys are what, 'store breakers'?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Yugi. "Scum who extort money from card shops and steal customer's rare cards."

Joey snarled. _And I was losing to these guys?_

"Hmph," said the teenager as he lowered his hood, revealing long blonde hair. "I suppose the boys behind you told on us? Fine. I accept your challenge." He grinned nastily. "However, if you lose, we'll be taking this store's cash box, and those Egyptian God cards!"

"Hmph. On your own head be it," said Bakura, much to Yugi's surprise. He checked Bakura's neck – no Millennium Ring.

"You can't bet the God cards!" protested the bespectacled kid.

"Fine. Let's duel," said Yugi.

"Waaaah!" cried Solomon.

"What is it, Gramps?" asked Joey.

"That boy is on the watch-list among my game store friends," explained Solomon. As the duelist took his duel disk out of his coat, the saw dozens of decks lined up inside his coat. "He's the duelist with a hundred decks!" cried Solomon. "Masumi Momono!"

"A hundred decks?" asked Joey.

"Every one of those decks has been designed to combat a specific type of opponent," replied Solomon. "They're 'anti-decks'!"

_So that's why I was losing_ thought Joey furiously.

"This store isn't big enough for the two of us," said Yugi. "Step outside!" he said, thumbing at the door.

The two duelists put on their duel disks.

"In exchange for the god cards, I want you three to turn yourselves in," replied Yugi. Return the cards and the money that you stole."

"So our bets are equal," replied Masumi. "Why not?"

_Oh yeah, money_ thought Vince. _The God cards too! This is great._

"My store is in your hands!" called Solomon.

"Be careful, Yugi!" called Joey and Bakura.

"You can't lose!" cried the kids.

"It's time to duel!" cried Yugi, and they shifted their disks to duelling mode, then drew their starting hands.

"Here I come, 'King of Games'!" called Masumi. "I play one card facedown and summon Tellus the Little Angel in defence mode!" he called. (500/500)

An image of a card appeared, followed by that of an egg-shaped creature with tiny wings.

"That ends my turn," said Masumi. _All right, let's see the colour of your deck._

"My turn!" called Yugi as he drew. "I summon Koumori Dragon!" he called, and a purple dragon appeared with a snarl. (1500/1200) "Attack Tellus!" he yelled, and the dragon blasted a torrent of dark flame at the angel, shattering it.

But its wing continued to hover serenely on the field.

"Even if Tellus is destroyed, its wing remains on the field," explained Masumi.

"This isn't good," remarked Solomon. "It's leftover material for a sacrifice. He'll summon a high-level monster on his next turn!"

"I end my turn with this facedown card!" said Yugi, sliding a card into his disk.

"My turn!" called Masumi. "I play one more facedown card! Then I sacrifice Tellus's Wing to summon Krepaal!" he called. A holy monster with a roughly humanoid appearance appeared. (2200/1800)

_A light monster_ observed Yugi thoughtfully.

"Krepaal!" called Masumi. "Destroy Koumori Dragon!" he yelled. "Shooting Ray!" Krepaal blasted a torrent of lasers at the dragon.

"I activate the counter trap, Negate Attack!" called Yugi. "Koumori Dragon is unharmed!" he called.

Masumi frowned.

Joey and the kids cheered. "Yes!" called Joey. "Kick his butt, Yugi!"

"Good show!" added Bakura.

_Hmm_ thought Solomon. _It looks as though this duel will centre on summoning high-level monsters._

"It's my move!" called Yugi, drawing. "I sacrifice Koumori Dragon and summon the Dark Red Enchanter!" he called. The red-robed spellcaster appeared, leaping from thin air, the gems on his shoulder lighting up. (1700/2200) "When this mighty mage is summoned, he gains two spell counters, and 300 attack points for each!" added Yugi, and the mage shot up to 2300 attack points.

While everyone else cheered, Masumi laughed to himself. _Just as I predicted. Yugi Muto, the colour of your deck is "dark." It looks like this deck, chosen from among my hundred decks, is the worst possible one for your darkness deck to face._

"Dark Red Enchanter, attack Krepaal!" yelled Yugi. "Dark Red Shockwave!"

Masumi snorted. "I activate Saraketsu Armour!" he yelled. "This card destroys your monster!" he yelled. He laughed. "People call the King of Games a living legend, and _this _is the best you can do?"

"Oh no," moaned Solomon. "Yugi doesn't have any monsters on the field to protect him."

Joey cursed from beside him.

"My turn," said Masumi. "I play one card face-down on the field. Now, Krepaal, attack Yugi directly!" he yelled. "Shooting Ray!" The attack smashed into Yugi, dropping him to 1800 life points.

Masumi grinned. "It seems the doom of a legend is at hand," he remarked.

Yugi nodded. "It does seem like the road to the underworld passes through this field," he said. "Now I activate the effect of the monster in my hand!" he yelled, selecting a card. "When I'm in crisis, and take damage while I control no cards, the two dark emissaries rush to my side!" he yelled.

Two forms appeared on the field, a dark armoured man with a shock of red hair that clutched a backsword (2700/2500), and a lilac armoured woman with orange hair that held a scimitar. (2200/2200)

"Behold the emissaries!" yelled Yugi. The effect of Gorz summons him from my hand when I take damage! And then he conjures the other emissary, Kaien, to join him, with strength equal to the damage that I received!"

"There goes the match!" called Joey. "He's got two powerful monsters. Now we'll see some real Yugi action!"

Bakura was shell-shocked. "That is an awesome card! I wish I had one. . ."

Masumi was surprised, but not impressed. _He shouldered a big risk to summon those Emissaries of Darkness. Now, will they do as their names say, and guide the King of Games to the underworld of defeat?_

"Get ready! It's my turn!" yelled Yugi. "Emissaries' of Darkness! Attack!" he yelled.

"Go, counter spell!" yelled Masumi. "My Refracting Prism splits Krepaal into two, with half the stats of the original!" (1100/900) "One for each Emissary of Darkness!"

Gorz and Kaien each cut down a token, reducing Masumi to 1300 life points.

Masumi just laughed. "Yugi, in my hand I too have a monster that can be instantly summoned under the right conditions! When two of my monsters are destroyed, I can bring forth this monster!" _My light will obliterate the darkness!_ he thought as he held up the card.

A torrent of light shattered Gorz and blinded Kaien.

"Impossible!" cried Yugi.

"I summon Tualatin!" cried Masumi. (2800/2500) "When he is summoned, I choose an attribute. All monsters with that attribute are destroyed, and they are not permitted to exist while Tualatin reigns supreme! I select the dark attribute!" he called. He laughed. "A living legend, they called you? It's not every day that a legend dies! I'll send you to the underworld!"

Yugi cursed. _With the way things are going, I don't_ _dare end my turn yet. _He selected a card. _I'll bet everything on this card!_ "Before I end my turn, I'll place one card face-down!"

Masumi drew. "It's useless!" he yelled. "Trap card, Dust Tornado!" he called. "I'll destroy that facedown card, and your last hope along with it!" he called.

"I doubt it," replied Yugi. "To you, this facedown card is a darkness that you can never penetrate!" He touched a button on his duel disk. "I activate the counter trap card, Domain of the Dark Ruler!" he yelled. "It negates the activation of one card that would destroy one of my cards!"

"So?" asked Masumi. "That counter trap card is meaningless!"

"This was a gamble," admitted Yugi. "Your fear of darkness summoned the Dark Ruler."

_What did he say?_ thought Masumi in horror.

"That countered trap card of yours allows me to summon this monster from my hand!" yelled Yugi.

Tualatin began to split open.

_Tualatin is cracking?_ wondered Masumi.

A massive arm forced its way out, blasting the monster to shreds with a cloud of darkness.

Masumi panicked. _That can't be! From inside Tualatin?_

"I summon Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!" roared Yugi. "When a counter trap counters a trap, he decimates another card you control when he arrives!" (2800/2500)

Masumi sweated.

"It's still your turn," added Yugi. You can still summon a monster. If that deck, made up of stolen cards, wishes to save you, you'll have a card for a counterattack!"

Masumi looked at his cards. _Nothing!_ He gritted his teeth in frustration as Van'Dalgyon stared him down.

"My turn, then!" called Yugi. "Van'Dalgyon, attack! Dark Ruler Doom March!"

The mighty dragon blasted a beam of dark power that knocked Masumi flying with a scream. He cursed as his brothers helped him up, while Solomon, Joey, Bakura, and the kids cheered.

_You don't have what it takes to send me to the afterlife_ thought Yami Yugi. He turned to Yugi, who was congratulating him, and gave him the thumbs up. _But the duelist who _can _do that, might just be you._

**Ah, sheesh. This might just be the longest chapter/one-shot that I've ever written.**

**I've just realised how many high-level monsters Yugi has. Even split between them, there's **_**Buster Blade**_**r, Gaia, **_**Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, the Egyptian God cards, the Emissaries**_**, Van'Dalgyon, Gandora, Dark Red Enchanter, Curse of Dragon, **_**Jack's Knight**_**, Summoned Skull, **_**Beast of Gilfer**_**, **_**Valkyrion**_**, Black Luster Soldier, Des Volstgalph, Magician of Black Chaos, Catapult Turtle. Sure, they're not all in the same deck at the same time, but the ones in italics are definitely in the main Yu-Gi-Oh! R.**

**So I hope you liked this short and sweet fic, it was a nice breather. With this, volume three of Yu-Gi-Oh! R is officially over. **

**So, guys, rate and review please!**

**Sanokal.**


End file.
